Beam Me Up, Tony
by wastesotoxic
Summary: Tony, wishing to make America his bride, kidnaps him and whisks him away. England is dragged along with America-France and Russia find out about the kidnapping, aren't too happy 'bout it, and team up to 'save' the abducted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I finally found this fill I attempted doing about a year ago on the kink meme, thanks to russiamerica community. I…I tried to find it on the kink meme, but never could {mostly because I had a lapse of internet service and once I came back they were on part 5 by then} but…when I saw the prompt among the russiamerica kink meme report…I wanted to continue it again. I've already started working on a new chapter for this and finished one for my other story and will have them both up on Thanksgiving. Again, I'm so happy to have found this story again. 3 Should the person who requested ever, well, find this, I hope they forgive me for doing what I said I wouldn't-be abandoning the story…I use too many ellipses. I also have poor grammar, but lots of love for all of you. This will end up being RussiaAmerica, FranceEngland, and TonyAmerica?

"Oh, so you're why it smells in here."

America grinned merrily at England from the kitchen doorway, holding a large bucket of fish. England glanced disapprovingly at America, stirring the contents of a pan on the stove. America briefly wondered if he had turned off the fire alarm. {The last time the alarm went off when England was cooking, England had looked so hurt and despite America's dancing around the subject, they really were friends. Friends don't like to see friends angsting over their poor cooking skills.}

"What are you talking about? You love my cooking, idiot." His gaze went to the bucket, and America chuckled, shifting it to his other hand.

"Its for my whale! He loves this stuff. Some salmon, and some…fish…"

"Are you sure that's enough to feed him?" England asked, taking the pan off the stove. An eerie prickle went down his neck, as if someone was watching him from afar. That had been happening at America's house quite a bit recently. His faeries said everything was okay, but he wasn't too sure. "Also, where is that other friend of yours?"

"You mean Tony? I think he's outside. Ah, Tony had been staying cooped up in his room for a while there, I was starting to worry. Then he came downstairs for movie night. I guess he just wanted to have some time to himself!"

"Movie night?" England eyed the contents of his pan. " Nevermind. Food's done." England set out two plates, and America set the bucket down for a moment. Looking over the food, he wondered what England had prepared. It had an odd scent ; a mix of ash, chicken, and vanilla. Weird. "Well? Eat up."

America made quite a show of how 'delicious' England's 'great cooking' was. Half to please England, the other half to keep England from going onto boring topics for conversation like politics or something. _'I have enough of those already,'_ America thought, forking another bite of the strange concoction into his mouth.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tony was working with a device that held a resemblance to the first version of Gameboy. Except there were around five more buttons, and the image displayed on the screen was a high definition picture of America eating with England. That damn limey still hadn't left yet! Tony had spent all night sending coordinates to his ship so it would arrive at the right time. His plan had been to take America outside and maybe go swimming with the whale. Then Tony's spaceship would come, in all of its diamond shaped glory, pick him and America up, and they would be off to his home planet to get married. Sure, America would be a bit uneasy about the idea at first, but Tony would show him how awesome it would be marrying an alien. He'd warm up to Tony, and let him impregnate him, and oh, their children would be beautiful.

Tony could barely contain his excitement.

All that was left was to get rid of England. He couldn't stay there all day, right?

"You know what, England? You should stay the night! We haven't done that in a long time." Tony paused, glancing at the screen. He gnashed his teeth together when stupid England actually agreed to stay. After a few moments, Tony made a decision. It was worth taking England as well if it meant he could have his precious America. Clicking one of the buttons, the screen switched from England and America to a large, diamond ship. Tony's pride and joy. Pride and joy which, actually, would be arriving in around five minutes. He set the device on his bed {he wouldn't need it anymore} and went downstairs.

"Tony, morning!" America piped up when he saw the alien. Tony nodded, and glared at England as he went outside. "Uh, you don't want any food?" America called after Tony. England scoffed, putting their dishes in the sink.

"Whatever that thing is, I doubt it eats normal food."

"What are you talking about? I've seen Tony eat normal food all the time. Popcorn, hotdogs, hamburgers, all that good stuff."

"I question your idea of good food, America."

"That's horribly ironic."

"What are you talking about-"

Then the air was filled with a deep, humming sound. A loud, distracting humming sound. It was strangely enticing to America. England thought it sounded like some sort of aircraft landing. "Let's go outside and check it out." America said.

"It's probably only one of your men landing, America." England stated. America was already out the door. Feeling there was nothing to do but follow, England went outside and immediately wished he hadn't. The grass rustled from the wind, water was pouring out over the edges of the pool the whale lived in. There was a large thing in the air, a UFO. It was diamond in shape, and seemed to drain all of the color out of the sky. The craft pulsated with flashing lights and noise.

America gaped up at the large vessel, blinded by the bright spotlights. "Wh-what is this?" Suddenly, the humming sound turned into a high roar. England was surprised by this, letting off a string of curses that were left unheard. The first time in several years he spends the night, and _this_ happens.

"It's so beautiful." America murmured, taking a few steps forward. The ship glowed and blinked with different colors, mostly purple and grey. He could make out Tony's silhouette near the opening. Suddenly, his feet were no longer planted on the ground. America was being lifted in the air, towards the spaceship, and it was easy enough to see that he wasn't going back for a while. His whale peeked its head out from the water and waved, and he waved back hurriedly. "Be careful! Get Canada to feed you, alright? I'll miss you!"

"AMERICA!"

England was being taken into the air as well, tufts of grass in his hands evidence of his attempt to stay on the ground. America only smiled as they were both taken into the bright light of the spaceship.

"You're the one who said you wanted to spend the night, England."

a/n?: I'm re-writing the other parts of this and finishing the new part. Yay? I hope you all are doing well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you, England?" France questioned, twirling a pencil in his hands. The stuffy man was usually at meetings ahead of everyone else. It was quite unlike _Angleterre_ to be tardy. America was absent as well, which raised a few eyebrows. The murmured commentary did not escape France; in fact, it was starting to irritate him.

"I assure you Hungary; England does not have any sort of schoolboy crush on America. If he ever did," France said smoothly, putting pressure on the pencil. "It has certainly dissipated by now. Besides, Canada and Greece haven't arrived yet either. Are you going to suggest an affair between them as well?"

France knew as well as the rest of the table that it wasn't the same. Canada and Greece didn't have as much history between them as England and America. However, speaking up about it shut most of everyone up, and France managed to be pleased with that.

Suddenly, the doors to the meeting swung open. A distraught Canada was there, followed by a rather calm Greece. "Have you all heard the news?" Canada asked, trying to hide his worry. Kumajirou was hanging lazily in the blond boy's arms.

"No, mon cheri, we haven't. What has you so worried?"

"America and England have been abducted."

France felt something clench in his chest. "Kidnapped? Who on earth would have kidnapped them" Out of the corner of his eye, France noticed the Russian tense up. The sight quickly went to the back of his mind.

"Well, the story is rather hard to believe, but true. The security cameras proved everything. America and England have been kidnapped by aliens. I think America's friend Tony was behind it, because he's gone…" He glanced around the room, and was surprised to see that very few people appeared worried. Sure, America could be annoying, but he wasn't that bad, and there was England to worry about as well. "too—hey, shouldn't' we be concerned about this?"

"Now I'll never get the money he owes me, aru."

"I hope they have pasta wherever they've gone." Italy said solemnly, and Germany resisted the urge to hit him.

"It's sad that this has happened to them. We cannot let their absence put a wrench in affairs, however. Besides, what can we do about it? We are unable to afford the money to go after them." Germany glanced apologetically at France. "I know you were on good terms with England."

"What you're suggesting is that we completely forget they've existed, then?" France asked with a smile that lacked his usual gleam.

"No, I'm saying that we wait until we can afford to go after them."

"We can."

Heads turned to see Russia, who was frowning contemplatively. "We can afford to go. If we all worked together." He looked towards all their faces and furrowed his brow. A slight whine worked into his voice as he continued. "You all don't want to go after them. I can tell, you know."

"So you agree we should pursue them?" France smiled. "That's excellent. Do we have any other takers?"

The rest were silent, although Canada squirmed in his seat. "I could help, but I can't come with you. I have to take care of things for America while he's away, eh?" His voice was soft. "I'm sure you could find something at Alfred's house that could give you a lead. Also, America and Tony visited me a lot. They've left a few weird things here and there, that might be, um, alien stuff..." He slouched in his seat. "If you want to check."

"Alright." France arose from his seat. "Russia, shall we go?"

"Mm-hmm~

France and Russia agreed to investigate America's house first. Getting into America's home was a bit of a challenge, what with the American agents running around like chickens with their heads cut off in search of their nation. "Watch this Russia, perhaps you will learn some of the people skills for once." France adjusted his suit and walked to a group of people dressed in black suits. After France sweet talked a few of the agents, they were allowed inside with an escort, whom Russia didn't fail to make incredibly uncomfortable. {France wondered if he should have come alone.}

"First stop, that alien's room." France said, cracking open the door. It was…exceedingly ordinary for a room that an extraterrestrial supposedly inhabited. "The agents said they didn't find anything, though we'll give it another look over. If his agents are anything like him, it'd be no surprise if they missed something."

"Like this?" Russia hit a small button on the wall, and the room shifted. Normal walls turned to reveal large, foreign computers. There were several containers holding preserved specimens of some alien life form that one wouldn't want to get caught in a dark alley with. One container held what seemed to be a cross between a tiger and a peacock. The Russian stepped toward the computer, looking over the keyboard. "Seems even the alien has an English keyboard. " Russia mused, searching for an "ON" button. France watched the man. Russia's change in demeanor after the news of America's kidnapping was strange to him. _Odd. I never thought he would've cared, after that mess of a Cold War._ France thought, continuing to search the room. Then again, he was going off and searching for England, and their history was just as spotty…

Eventually, underneath the bed of all places, France found the small device Tony had been using to monitor England and America. The screen was still on, displaying a rather loud America, silent Tony, and angry [no surprise there] England.

"?" France peered closely, watching the scene.

_"So Tony, where exactly are you going to take us? To your home planet? Oh, I bet it's cool there! It's hot? No, I meant it sounds awesome, Tony."_

"America, that alien didn't say anything!"

"You can't hear him England? Maybe he just doesn't like you."

"I don't like him either! I mean, it's-he could have asked before he-Ask him why he took ME."

"Well Tony? Ah, he says it's because you held up his plan. . .wait, what was that about babies?"

France tried a few of the buttons, wondering if the only thing it was for was surveillance. When the screen switched to some bizarre alien language, he nearly put it back before he noticed coordinates. "Ah, the universal language of numbers." He pocketed the mechanism, glancing back to Russia. "Any luck?"

"I'm just button mashing, really." Russia smiled. "This worked. Says here he has spaceships all around. Oddly enough, we've never noticed them. Maybe we could call them up?" He typed a few things into the computer. "Ah. . . It requires a password." His face darkened, smile still strong. "No matter, we'll go and get one and destroy all the others."

"I don't think we have to be that drastic. Try Alfred."

"Do you think it would be that obvious?" Russia questioned, typing the name in.

"PASSWORD ACCEPTED. WELCOME."

"Yes. When one is in love, the loved one is usually always on the mind." France said slowly, realizing the implications. Tony the Alien loved America. This made France feel slightly at ease. What he wasn't happy about was that meant England was expendable. How did France know about Tony's feelings? Just a look around Tony's room, and watching the conversation! It was easy for the Nation renowned for romance to spot infatuation, even on the face of an alien.

". . .in love?" Russia echoed. "Hmm. I don't think I like that."

The interior of the spaceship was predominately a bright blue color, with splashes of gold where the control panels were. It reminded America vaguely of the ones from Star Trek. Except real. He, England, and Tony were sitting around a table, finishing up lunch. {He had to remind himself to ask Tony how the food capsules worked. Complete genius! One drop of water and the food turned into a hot, delicious meal.}

"You know Tony, I'm a little surprised." America said, leaning back in his chair. His attention was on a sleeping England, who only a few minutes before was STILL complaining about being taken onto the spaceship. "Maybe tea helps him sleep?" He mused. There was a mug of tea near England, half full. "Weird that he didn't drink it all, huh, Tony?"

_"Weird."_

America laughed. "It's alright, I was getting sick of him complaining too. Besides, England needs his rest for all the cool things you'll be showing us! Like, do aliens have secret invisibility shields or something? I think so, because we should have been able to see them! Cloaking devices would explain everything, and maybe some sort of signal jammer. . ." America paused, taken aback by what he was seeing out the window. A restaurant stood outside, with the familiar sight of golden arches. "What? I don't remember making this deal. Hey Tony, what's the sign say?"

_McDonalds. Over 1 billion Earthling burgers served."_

"Aliens like McDonalds." America stated as they flew by. "England would be _pissed_."

A/N : When I say rewrite I mean minor editing. ._.

Ah, the whole Russia and the button thing worked out too easily, but I remember I was thinking about the old-timey spaceship shows were the heroes always find out what's happening….

Yeah. As always, I love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

No matter what sort of hardships one went through, as long as you had someone to love, anything was possible. That was what so many of America's movies preached, with so many silly romance comedies where the loser always managed to get the beautiful girl by a show of his devotion.

Tony hoped that he would succeed in doing the same with his beautiful America, to show him how much he cared, and that he would never need anyone else ever again. Was that so bad?

Of course, the romance comedies weren't without their conflicts…

Tony's conflict was the form of an angry, loudmouthed Englishman who he wished would shut up.

"Fucking limey!" Tony hissed while America's head was turned, causing England to tense with fear.

"What the hell are you?"

"Hey!" America turned and karate chopped England on the head. "Don't be mean to Tony. You should be happy! We're seeing the stars! Planets we never thought could exist!" His blue eyes gleamed with excitement at the possibilities. "Who knows what other life forms are out there? We could be ambassadors, Iggy!"

"I'd much rather go home and forget this ever happened. By the way, why are you acting as if you're perfectly fine with this? It's unnerving to think you aren't batting an eye at being abducted!"

"You're unnerving! Plus, Tony didn't abduct us, this is just an adventure we weren't aware we were going to have. Think positive."

"That—you're the unnerving one! I've been watching you. You keep talking to Tony as if he's speaking English! Except for the occasional insult hurled my way, he hasn't said a damn thing, America! Don't you think that's peculiar?"

"Your fairies are peculiar!"

"America, do not bring the fairies into this!"

"You're crazy."

Tony hummed in agreement from behind the control panel.

Deciding that some battles simply could not be won, England put his face in his hands. How was he going to deal with this ridiculous situation? Evidently he would receive no help from America, who seemed to think that being kidnapped was fun. _'You'll have to pull through this, old chap, with perseverance and knowledge like you always have.' _

Ignoring England, Tony gave his attention to America. America still seemed excited, but he knew that wouldn't last if he made the trip straightaway to his home planet. Very well! His love would get an adventure! A very safe adventure where Tony could make sure America remained in one piece, but adventure nonetheless!

Plus, maybe he could toss England out while America wasn't looking.

"_We're going to be stopping for the night." _Tony informed America.

"Hey England, we're gonna be stopping for tonight." Attempting to sound casual, America still couldn't help shifting around in his seat. They were going to be making a pit stop…on an alien planet. Which would have other cool alien gadgets that America totally wasn't going to try to take back home.

Oh, America could see it now. Laser guns that could turn people into piles of ash with one hit, hoverboards, mind control devices….even lame stuff like a cure for the common cold would be rendered awesome because America would have gotten it from an _alien_.

Alien tech beat stupid ol' fairies any day.

"Great." England mumbled, realizing there was not much he could do in his predicament except watch and wait.

* * *

Of all the images and ideas Earth had as to what could lie beyond their own galaxy, England felt disheartened to know that America's ideas were the closest to the reality.

Really.

His former colony was making incomprehensible noises as he dragged England through the marketplace of the alien planet. Tony stayed nearby them, eyeing any creature that even sniffed at America wrong. In the grey alien's hands there was a small device that seemed to resemble a gun. America had told England that it was a very, _very_ strong gun.

'_Great, even on alien planets you need guns.' _

"England, England look, he's oozing everywhere, that's so freakin' cool—"America was absorbed in the surroundings, eyeing what the vendors had to offer. A small yellow blob with humanoid arms was examining what looked like a necklace that constantly shifted color. Next to it was an even smaller yellow blob, eyes a cloudy orange. The alien running the stand looked as if it possessed the head of an ape, except with the floppy ears of a Labrador and the fur pattern of a zebra. "Tony, hey Tony, buy me something Tony," America pleaded.

"_When we get to my home planet I'll buy you anything you want," _Tony assured him, searching for a certain building in particular.

"Okay!"

The whole situation with Tony bothered England greatly. Of course, he wasn't oblivious that he was only dragged along for the wretched affair, but England hadn't quite put his finger on why Tony would want to take America away.

"England, if you don't keep up you'll be lost. As cool as being lost in a new planet sounds, I don't want you to get eaten or something horrible." Tugging on England's sleeve yet again, America grinned. "The aliens might get sick."

"Quiet, you!"

"You know it's true~"

* * *

Was harboring the hope that Russia would miraculously know how to pilot a spaceship so bad?

Blinking, whirring, intimidating, the control panel stood before Russia and France, giving no clue as to how it should be used. Getting onto the spaceship had been hard enough, now they had to get through the challenge of operating.

"We've managed to call the ship here, so I'll be damned if we don't figure out how to man it." Cracking his knuckles in a much undignified fashion, France examined the panel to search for any sort of big green buttons labeled GO. No such luck.

Russia plopped down onto the seat in front of the control panel nonchalantly, hitting a few buttons here and there. Screens popped up in an alien language, which Russia contemplated for a few moments. "Do you think it would listen to our voices~?" The passive aggressive male leaned over the panel with a leery smile on his face. "What do you think, France?"

"If only it could be that easy." France stood next to Russia, trying to make sense of the language. "Ah, if only it were in my beautiful language, I could make sense of this."

"Language settings to Russian, please." Russia stated briefly, giving a light hearted smile when the language changed from mysterious symbols to Cyrillic.

France was beyond being surprised. "If I may ask, what gave you that idea?"

"If Tony was such good friends with America, he had to have some sort of multilingual device, right?"

". . ."

"So why wouldn't his ship have one?"

Perhaps it was Russia's straightforward way of thinking, France wondered. France didn't think he could ever approach a problem with such simplicity…he tend to see the complicated side of problems, which led to many heated arguments with a certain man with caterpillar eyebrows.

"Excellent thinking! Now, if you would set it to a more accessible language…"

"I prefer this setting."

"How do you expect me to read what it says? What if there is an accident?"

"We'll keep it on this setting." Russia said happily, typing away. "It's for the best."

France found that he was perfectly fine with postponing an argument with the other nation.

For now.

AUTHOR NOTE: Isn't Russia great? _

Next chapter America will finally realize Tony wants to be marriedmarriedmarried. :D


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't sleep. It was just too unbelievable. Sure, to some others the fact that America was still_ thrilled _about aliens existing might be a bit wearisome, but to a country like America, who had so many 'UFO' sightings and theories about other life forms…it was so amazing, so extraordinary, so…so cool!

"Are you still awake?" A gruff voice called from the ground. When America investigated, he saw there was a fluffy white bunny at the side of his bed, looking up at him with plain blue eyes. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Oh. Oh, what was that rabbit's name? America knew he recognized it from somewhere, vaguely. Seeing the rabbit brought flashes of meadows to his mind, of being barely taller than the grass around him. As if the surroundings felt the need to bend and change for him, America now found himself in a field. The rabbit stared at America balefully before hopping away.

"Be careful, kid." It said before jumping into a very deep hole. America thought that rabbits shouldn't go into holes without bottoms, but wasn't worried. The rabbit would be okay. It was just a fact of life. Besides, it was almost time for him to go meet up with—

"America, you're early."

"I had to be early, at least today! Today is special." How shy America sounded! He smiled sheepishly at Tony, who was now a few feet away, grass up to his chest. "Today is when we first met, isn't it?"

"I'm very glad you remembered." Tony studied America before continuing. "I care about you, very much."

"I know you do! I care about you too, I mean—you're my best friend, right? Ever since Roswell!" America's voice was ecstatic. "You're way cooler than everyone else's friend too."

"…friend."

"Yeah, friend." A tight knot formed in America's stomach, a meld of dread and guilt. "We're really good friends, right, Tony?"

"I love you."

"Tony…I love you too, Tony, friends have to love each other." The ecstatic voice was weakening pitifully. "_**Friends.**_"

"I can't have that, not anymore, pu pu! America! "

"Tony, we can't! That's not right! I don't like you that way, alright?"

"Is there somebody else? Tell me who, and I can be better than them." Such determination from the small alien, it almost frightened America. "I can protect you better than anyone else!"

"Tony, there isn't anyone I love. I don't love anyone, okay? I'm just alone."

"You don't have to be alone if you have me."

"That's not the point. I like being alone, you know? I like it…I really do. Just me and nobody else-"

England jolted America out of the dream by shaking him by the shoulders. When America finally came to consciousness he couldn't recall anything about what he had dreamt, only that it had been sad. Wordlessly, he and England held eye contact. America's 'older brother' sighed, wiping away the tears from the blue eyes. "You have a bad dream?"

Speaking broke the bond, and America shook his head 'no' violently in reply. "Nope! Heroes don't have bad dreams, only awesome ones! It's the only way a hero can dream."

"Ugh! If you don't want to talk about it then fine, but you don't have to lie!"

"Who's lying? Hahaha!" Abruptly, America slumped over. "E-england..." His voice was suddenly weak and low pitched. America wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to offer his own body comfort. "I'm…"

"What?" England asked, worry evident as he leaned in closer. Was America actually going to open up to him?

"I'm…I'm so hungry."

"Maybe _Tony _will bring you back food."

"Hey, you're right! Did he say he was going out for food? Tony always knows what I like—oh, maybe he'll bring some McRibs! They have to be selling them this time of year, right? Oh, or some alien fast food like fried Zorgon-"

"Zorgon?"

"I don't know, but doesn't that sound like an alien you'd eat?''

"You're making things up, then."

The door swung open [or rather, dissipated] exposing Tony in the doorway. When the slender alien came in the door reappeared after him, looking secure as ever. The smell of fried food wafted through the room. Tony set the sandwiches boxes next to America and blinked.

"TONY! Man, awesome as always." America opened up the first box, his experience with food scents helping him to identify it as a spicy chicken burger with extra mustard. "Mphaf floo fa zur shood" America babbled incoherently, mouth full of burger

"So you aren't planning to feed me?" England questioned dryly. Before Tony could even glare, America tossed a sandwich box at England's head.

"It's something close to a cheeseburger! Eat up~"

Deciding that he would have to put aside his reservations about eating a burger that was 'almost' cow, England ate.

"By the way, Ig, how long was I asleep?"

"A while…" Unfortunately, on top of having to eat a questionable burger, he would also have to endure Tony staring daggers at the side of his head. If only he hadn't went to America's for the night…England wouldn't mind bailing America out of trouble, but having to endure the trouble with him was a different story. Especially if that trouble was named Tony, who England was sure had less than innocent intentions for America. Simply the way that Tony seemed TOO concentrated on America—America's friends listened to the hero spiels, but Tony almost seemed rapt with attention—and it bothered England immensely.

'_Oh damn, I've been with them so long I'm seeing expression on THAT face. It's like giving variations of emotions to the classic smiley…no detail to go off whatsoever.'_

England realized that during his long winded inner dialogue [which he believed he also was picking up from America] there had been a drastic change in the atmosphere of the room. Tony was now facing America, who was frozen in mid bite, mustard rimming his mouth.

"Bwuh."

America chewed, swallowed, and then choked.

Before England could rise to help him, America righted himself, coughing and wheezing to catch his breath.

"Tony," America said in a voice that was unusually small for him "I don't know what to say. I'm flattered." The self proclaimed hero fixed a crooked smile onto his face. "Of all the people you could have chosen, you chose me…" America's brow furrowed. "It's all too much to handle at once!" England winced at the insincere 'happy' tone that was in America's voice. "I'm going to go outside to the hallway for a little bit, okay? Just to work out my thoughts and stuff, okay Tony?"

Tony nodded, appearing pleased. _'He's not ecstatic, which is expected, but he said he was flattered! That's practically a yes.' _Tony started to imagine what life would be like on his planet with America at his side. His family would most likely think it was a strange union at first, but once they saw how wonderful America was, they would surely fall in love with him as Tony had. ". . .~"

England watched as America left the room, leaving him alone with their alien captor. He was having mixed feelings as well. Although still not being entirely sure about what had just happened between Tony and America, England was smart enough to glean the meaning of the conversation by America's comments alone. _'Ugh. The idiot probably needs me right now. I don't want to stay in here with that thing anyway.' _

"Wait, America, I'll go outside too." Getting up, England stepped outside only to find that there was no America in the hall. "Oh." America was gone. America had left him alone with Tony. "America!" England hissed, getting ready to run in search of the energetic blonde before the door to the room opened, Tony standing in the doorframe.

A shadow fell across Tony's face. Grimacing, England tried to sound reassuring as he spoke.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I'll go look for him, and then—oh, there's no need to point that gun at me, you little—I mean, dammit. Damn it, America!"

* * *

A/N : The next part will be out by July 4th. I'm trying to make it have actual plot and all that jazz. Also, it will be WAY longer than my other parts. [4,000 words so far, gaiz.] Please forgive me for my long absence. Oh, and one more thing…would anyone like to be a beta reader for me? I'm atrocious when it comes to grammar, so.


End file.
